


Inquiring Minds

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Captain America Civil War press tour, Chris Evans Fanfiction, Curiosity, Drinking, Evanstan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Hotel, Masturbation, Meta, Muse - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Sebastian Stan fanfiction, Steve Rogers fanfiction, Texting, bucky barnes fanfiction, explicit - Freeform, meta fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, and Anthony Mackie go out drinking and get into a conversation- What is fanfiction? After going their separate ways, each does their own research. </p><p>This fic was inspired by the question, What if our muses read their fanfics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShip/gifts), [TheWife101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/gifts).



> Dedicating this to all fanfic writers, and to BlackShip and TheWife101 for being my fanfic "mentors" :) 
> 
>    
> Also disclaimer: In no way do I mean this to be offensive to Evans, Stan, or Mackie. I think writing fanfic is a compliment. And I adore all three of them. Hopefully this doesn't offend.

It's been a long press tour for Captain America: Civil War. The three guys are tired and homesick, so they go out to a local bar to try and have some fun. Chris in a navy sweater and jeans, his watch resting against the round tabletop when he sets down his glass. Seb's hair slicked back, the ends almost touching the flipped up collar of his leather jacket. Mackie smooth as ever in a blazer, his voice the loudest as he tells obnoxious jokes. Chris doubles over in laughter, and Seb’s responsive laughter twists him almost out of his seat. Between the three of them and enough drinks, they can shut down the bar.

After awhile they get to talking about the craziness of being famous.

“I don't know man, this shit is truly crazy. More than I ever thought it’d be going into it” Mackie leans back in his chair, gesturing into the space around him as if to show how much.

Sebastian agrees, stretching his arms in front of him, “yeah I know, man. It's fucking weird.”

Chris has seen the weirdest of it all. Women waiting in his hotel lobby, selfie requests everywhere he goes, and stalker fans driving around his neighborhood.

“I think the worst has been that batshit girl following you up to your hotel floor,” Mackie nods to Chris.

Chris raises his eyebrows in agreement as he shifts in his seat, “yeah that was bad. Scared me. Thankfully she went with security and didn't completely flip out.”

Seb looks down, timidly twisting the bar napkin edge between his fingertips. “I am flattered by it all, it's just when it's over the line is so not cool.”

Mackie takes a swig of his beer, then leans over as if he has a secret to tell. “I've heard some women even write sex stuff about guys like us.”

An awkward silence sweeps the table, as a cold shadow crosses Chris’s face, “yeah dude, I know”

“You do?!” Mackie asks in a higher pitch, showing his surprise by slapping his hand onto the table.

Seb interjects, “yeah, it's called fanfiction. And fans write it about all sorts of celebrities. Including…”

“Including us.” Chris adds indifferently, placing his empty drink on the table and swiping his hand across his beard.

“For real?” Mackie asks incredulously, looking from Seb to Chris. “Have they written stuff about me?”

Seb chuckles, “I don't know, man. Probably.”

Chris is distracted, watching a tall redhead by the bar. His eyes follow her curves across the room, then he returns to the conversation once his beautiful distraction has departed.

“That's weird. Ooooh I wonder if it's all twisted and S&M and shit like that. Have you guys read it?” Mackie energetically asks the two, still not dropping the subject.

“I'd be scared to! Who knows what's going on there.” Sebastian exclaimed, smacking his hand on his thigh.

Chris is silent, staring into his drink.

“Chris, you have?! What'd it say? Was it hot? Ooooh I bet it was cuz girls already crazy for you.”

Chris shakes his head, raises his hands, and cautiously retorts, “Hey now, I haven't read it. I've looked it up. But I haven't read it.”

Mackie laughs, “Dude! Why’d you look it up and not read it?”

Chris ignores his question, and grabs his phone to check messages, silently changing the subject. The waitress comes over, they order more drinks, then start talking about Chris’s upcoming movie. At midnight, fairly intoxicated, they each made their way to their individual suites.

...  
12:05AM

Mackie sheds his jacket and shoes when he reaches his room, then pours a drink. And like a kid who cannot help but sneak at the holiday gifts, Mackie gets his laptop out and googles “Anthony Mackie fanfiction.” He finds a site with thousands of stories, a community of sorts where people post the stuff.

“Holy shit... Who knew.” He remarks, slightly shaking his head, as he takes a swig of his drink. He's impressed that there's a lot of Sam Wilson/Falcon stories. But once he finds all the layers of fanfics of him with Sebastian or Chris, he backtracks.

“Evanstan?! What the fuck. I don't need to be reading that. No, hell no.”

….  
12:05AM

Seb is tired. He changes into pajama pants and a t shirt. He stretches out onto the white hotel bed, and flips through channels on the tv, ignoring the curiosity that's swirling in the back of his mind. He wonders what fans have written about him. He fights an internal argument, debating if it's a good idea. With a grunt of giving in, he gets up, creeping over to his laptop, private and unseen in his room but still cautious.

He searches, impressed by all the fanfiction that's out there. ‘Damn, so much of this is sex’ he thinks as he continues to review. He comes across a story about him and Chris with a woman. He’s impressed by the voyeurism aspect included, and he admits how hot it is for his character to have to wait his turn. He wouldn't like taking seconds from Chris though. Soon he finds another story, similar to that. Him and Chris finding a girl at Comicon and teasing her, eventually leading her to more. Again the story seems to tease him, and he imagines how he’d steal the girl away in that dark bar and get her first before Chris ever would.

“Yikes,” Seb announces to his quiet bedroom as he finds himself turned on, his shaft growing harder under his pajama pants. Does he continue to delve deeper? His curiosity drives him to read more. It makes his heart race when he gets to parts that seem to burn the screen. He finds stories of Bucky and a woman, and that pushes him. The idea of Buck’s metal fingers against a woman’s skin, the metal flicking inside of her. Bucky’s dominance over his woman, having his way with her during a mission. He sighs as he reaches across his thigh.

Seb’s palm crosses his soft skin, using his leaking wet to coat his hand as he moves across his hard shaft. He massages the head, building the tension as he grows hard. His finger swipes the tablet screen as he reads, his body responding. The words pulse off the screen and Seb fantasizes about the fics written about him. To have Bucky’s strength and control a girl like he does, only to be romantic too. Being dominant over a woman, spanking her as he talks dirty in Romanian. He continues to stroke himself, teasing his balls and pushing himself quickly to the point of no return. He closes his dark eyes and let his head fall back, the orgasm strong and comforting, repairing his body of the stress and travel– all of it gone for those few moments that his mind shuts down and his body shivers as his seed spills onto the white comforter. He shakes as he drops the tablet and his arm alongside him, his other hand coated in white. He smiles at the ceiling, glad for the release.

As he moves to clean up, he looks at the comforter and mutters, "Shit. How can I hide it? That's embarrassing for the housekeeper to see."

He is distracted by his phone as it lights up with a new message.

….  
12:05AM

In his room Chris jumps in the shower, wanting to wipe away the stress and excess energy of the day. While he's washing his hair, he chuckles remembering the conversation earlier. He lied to his buddies. He’d read a story when he'd looked at Tumblr a few months before.

After toweling off and putting on sweatpants, he grabs his tablet and searches. As he scrolls through, he is shocked at how much is out there. But it is difficult to avoid his curiosity once he starts down the rabbit hole.

It is flattering, alarming, and hot all at the same time. Apparently people all over the world touch themselves thinking about him, and have gone further to write it down for each other. Like an underground cult of fan women. He raises an eyebrow as he scrolls past stories including him or Steve Rogers with his costars and/or their characters. One had even written of him and Steve in the same story, both being part of her fantasies. He readjusts himself as he reads about fingering a girl on the plane, controlling her publicly. Then another about teaching her anal, promising to go slow until she gives in to his pressure. Steve fucking her and then him. And wow, apparently his three piece suits are wicked hot.

“Holy fuck,” he chuckles. He runs his hand across his jaw, thinking about these scenarios. He likes the ones where he's not an actor, but someone else. Like a policeman fucking a girl on the side of the road. There are thousands, ranging from a submissive Cap losing his virginity, and then a hot twisted story with him and Cavill?!

Giving in, Chris grabs the hotel’s lotion sample and pushes his sweats down. Gripping his dick at the base, he takes his time moving up, his strokes slow as he covers himself with the white lotion. The precum that has already started to drip mixes with the lotion as he runs his pointer finger across the head, tracing down the vein on the underside. He closes his eyes, long eyelashes fluttering as his head falls back against the pillow. He continues stroking himself up and down, his hand sliding against his skin, and he thinks about those stories he read. Imagining himself denying a beautiful woman an orgasm because he could, her untapped orgasms for his control. Or railing a girl and making her call him Captain.

Getting closer with each grip, his member twitches as it reaches its peak, the skin hot. His breaths are shallow and ragged, and he slides his fingers down to tease his balls. Panting now, his hips twist with each stroke up and down. He moans, and thinks of the women who’d written about him, the women who got off like he is. He closes his eyes tighter, imagining a woman’s figure beside him, running her fingers along her slit while she watches him like this. He follows the fantasy, his hand moving faster and he moans louder, his eyelashes fluttering. With one last hard stroke up, crossing across the head, and back down to grip hard, he cums imagining the woman touching him. Plumes of white shoot onto his abs, as he groans loudly, his muscles spasming as the orgasm runs through him.

He lays there for a minute, catching his breath, looking up at the hotel ceiling. He carefully gets up and grabs a towel, cleaning himself up.

“Whew. Might as well take another shower,’” he scoffs, throwing the towel to the side of the bathroom floor. Chris’s phone buzzes and he squints at the group text between him, Seb, and Mackie.

Mackie texted...

**“Don't lie. You know you looked”**

followed by a second text...

 **"And what the** **fuck, Evanstan?”**

**Author's Note:**

> All writing property of evansrogerskitten 2016


End file.
